Nicole Thomas
Nicole Thomas Name: Nicole Iris Thomas Thomas Known Alias: Nicole Thomas, Nikki Occupation: Student, CLASSIFICATION: '''Human '''Known Relatives: Group Affiliation: None; Staten Island High School Student, The Outcastes Education: 'Current High School Student 'DESCRIPTION: Neethu is a friend that left for Paris and then returns to Staten Island in a mysterious manner for some hidden reason. Neethu comes from a very wealthy background and is very close friends to Michael, and Angelica. Neethu and Michael have had very complex past. Neethu is a beautiful, stubborn and loves to be caught up in the moment. She is the great friend that often views things in black and white but believes very easily in the weird and unexplained. Neethu is somewhat computer savvy and intelligent but at times gullible. However Michael agrees to train her but doesn’t allow her on the battle field. Neethu is often referred to as Nicole, or Nikki. Nicole is from a wealthy background. 'History:' ' ' Nicole Thomas is unlike most of Michael's friends she is one of the few people in Michael's inner circle that does is part of the popular kid in school circle. Everyone in some way or another knows Nicole. Being one of the smartest girls in school and coming from a wealthy background Nicole quickly grew up learning that some people were very envious and willing to use her. Nicole as she would be referred to felt like money was no object. Her feelings towards her wealth however do not taint her personality. Beautiful, kind, caring and a true friend Nicole would be saved at an early age and have her life changed forever as a result. In their second year in middle school Michael would use his abilities to make a daring save. Nicole would almost be run down by a car right in front of their school. Michael would run and when the car came close to crushing her would save her from the impact. Unclear on what happened fully she was intrigued to say the least her feelings towards him began to develop from that day on. Coming to his home visiting him one day after school they would become friends and remain that way from that day on. Her curiosity about Michael would make her and him be at odds at times prior to learning his secret. Nicole would feel that Alicia's theories on the meta-humans was possible and that there were possibly people out there that had abnormal or special abilities. Her Birth name being Neethu Iris Thomas she would go by Nicole due to it being a similar name to Nicole's birth name. As time progressed on Nicole’s friendship with Angelica and Michael became a big part in making her the person she is today. Neethu would help Michael after seeing there was a shadow creature that attempted to kill him that night. She began to suspect something was different but when Angelica and Nicole would be attacked by Armagedon. Michael would have no choice to change into the Blue hooded jacket. Unable to conceal his identity he would reveal to Nicole everything after she saw him fight Armagedon off. Nicole would prove she was protecting Michael at any cost when police questioned what happened and even her best friend she kept the secret from them. Michael would see Nicole and her reaction to his abilities and his now clear heroics would just fuel feelings Nicole began feeling for Michael when she first met him. Michael fearing she was angry still and feeling she wouldn’t understand why he kept it all secret would try to apologize for the years of secrecy. Nicole would kiss Michael and after that happened Nicole would try to take back the kiss masking her true feelings and hiding them from Michael. While things seemed to go back to normal Nicole and Michael would have a lot of up close and personal moments. The two would eventually take a chance Michael and Nicole would begin seeing one another but their relationship would be short lived. Nicole would make the decision to leave Michael behind and go to Paris, feeling Michael was in love with Angelica not her. When she returned unexpectedly her feelings came rushing back. She and Michael would have an awkward relationship. On the night of the junior prom she would end off the night kissing Michael telling him how she feels. After that she would discover it was Michael’s doppelganger. After being saved however she would keep the things she told the doppelganger secret for months. Nicole would reveal her feelings when Michael was moments away from the final battle. Michael told in prophecy he would be killed would discover her feelings. After he managed to be healed by Haley Crowell and saved the prophecy would trade Michael’s life for Frank West’s life. After all these events Michael and Nicole would not act on their feelings for one another. Michael would fall for Sarah deeper while Nicole still continued feeling for Michael. Nicole would have a short romantic history with Derek Salvatore, The second Night Prowler. Derek was thirteen when he was caught in the middle of a major drug circle filled with a city rotting. A teen comes home to find his entire family brutally murdered. After years on the streets, he caught the attention of Ian Akers. After this boy was orphaned he felt guilty for this boy losing his parents much like he did so he tries to adopt the boy and pays for the funeral of his family. Soon after Ian becomes more eager to find and stop his family's murderers. After a while Derek put it together the fact that Ian was Night Prowler. Ian had trained and taught him to live and work through pain, physical and emotional just as he did. Derek learned to master his speed, agility, and strength. He found that there was nothing left to fear after the death of his dark past he lived through. Ian learned to endure pain and endure the harshest conditions and trained rigorously with Ian learning all he could to prepare him. With a love for the night, learned to lurk in the shadows and remain unseen in the darkness. After learning and training his body to the peak of perfection Derek he became known as the Kid-Avenger. Eager to become his own person he became the Avenger. Ian became the acting CEO of SC-Tech after the believed death Ian, Derek began to see the city destroy tear itself apart and became the new Night Prowler leading up to his death and the return of Ian as the Night Prowler. Nicole would ask to be in on Michael’s crusade but he would try to keep her out of his double life. Nicole is cloned to and the clone becomes a meta-human at first being called Zero she would adopt the name Iris. The middle name of her doppelganger. Iris would however not know she was a clone until she met Nicole. After Nicole’s clone would become a vigilante after learning how to use her special abilities. Meanwhile Nicole would try to fill the void Christina leaves after her death with Alicia before Christina’s resurrection. 'Physical Description:' Height: '''5’3” '''Weight: 110 LBS Eyes: Light Brown Contacts: Green Hair: Dark Brown Distinguishing Features: N/A 'PERSONALITY ' Nicole Thomas is compassionate and caring with her kind heart leading the way. At times she can come off as naïve and too trusting. Nicole dreams of being far away and wanting to run away and travel the world. Nicole is a character that always wants what she can’t have and tries to get the unobtainable. Smart and witty, she is armed with her personality and her kind friendly nature however she lands herself in to questionable situations. She isn’t much of a “girlie girl” but is very athletic and highly competitive. She has a knack for taking her assignments and other things way too serious. Nicole is sweet and nice but can have a mean streak to her as well. Having minor knowledge in fighting. Nicole taking up karate lessons early on stopped taking lessons ranking 2nd degree black belt. Her personality shows passion and desire to be a part of the action. Her jealousy can at times be obvious and come off as comical. With a large desire to help she sometimes causes more damage. Nicole has a major pet peeve when it comes to people mispronouncing her name Neethu, as a result goes by the name Nicole to prevent the issue altogether. Nicole’s compassionate and optimistic personality shines bright. She is a person who deeply values life and considers the opportunity to protect and save lives to be an amazing gift. Driven and determined Nicole at times will say the first thing that comes to mind. Neethu is compelled to fall for the tall dark and mysterious. With a desire to believe in people Nicole trust easily and expects to be trusted as well. 'PHYSICAL DESCRIPTION' Nicole Thomas is a beautiful Indian girl, around the height of 5’3” with a slender frame and physique. Dark brown hair and light brown eyes that are often concealed with color contacts used to replace glasses she once was required to wear. Her hair styles change various times. Due to her wealth she is able to afford extravagant and expensive clothes. Her favorite color being red she wears a lot of red and purple at times. Nicole when it comes to what she looks like physically tries to make sure she can keep up her beautiful appearance. Nicole plays sports and is very active in her daily activity keeping her in great shape. Nicole for a short period of time did a local pageant to help raise money after the damage of a few Outsider related activities. Nicole has won 2 out of the 5 years she has participated in.